poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhapsody in Drew (LAoPtS)
Plot Harley starts his battle with May by having his Banette use Screech, while his Cacturne uses Bullet Seed. Both hit their marks and lower May's points. May has Bulbasaur attack with Vine Whip; Harley's Pokémon try to dodge it, but Bulbasaur grabs onto their legs. Beautifly then uses Silver Wind that lowers Harley's points. Bulbasaur releases its grip on Cacturne and Banette, which sends them both spinning. Beautifly whips up a Silver Wind, sending Cacturne and Banette into a spin and leaving them dizzy. Bulbasaur tries to use Vine Whip again, but Banette counters with Torment so that Bulbasaur can't use the same move twice in a row. Cacturne fires Pin Missile at Bulbasaur, but Beautifly carries the attack high into the air. Banette then fires Will-O-Wisp, but Bulbasaur uses Petal Dance, which combines with Will-O-Wisp to create sparkling dust all over the field, costing Harley more points. Cacturne retaliates with another Pin Missile, but Bulbasaur and Beautifly are unharmed, and they retaliate with a Silver Wind and Razor Leaf combination. Harley's points drop to zero as a result, and May moves on to the next stage. As he storms off in defeat, Harley tells Drew that he's probably happy to see him lose to May. Drew responds that May was just better than him, and Harley declares that he will be happy once he sees both of them lose. Meanwhile, Jessie is still set on becoming Top Coordinator even without any Ribbons. James suggests that Robert is their best chance, and they watch as he steps outside before ambushing him with a rope cannon. Ash arrives and has Pikachu use Thunderbolt to free Robert from the rope. Team Rocket recites their motto before calling out Cacnea and Dustox to attack. Snorunt tries to use Ice Beam. but it fails while everyone laughs at it. Robert gives Snorunt some encouragement and advises it to focus its energy in its head to be able to aim Ice Beam properly. Cacnea uses Pin Missile and Dustox uses Psybeam towards Pikachu, but Snorunt jumps in front to take the hit and evolves into Glalie. Ash scans Glalie with the Pokédex. Robert suggests to Ash to test out Glalie's Ice Beam. Glalie follows suit, using Ice Beam to freeze Team Rocket and send them blasting off. In the second stage and with thirty seconds remaining, May's Combusken and Bulbasaur faced off against Anthony with Swalot and Pinsir. Combusken tries to use Peck but Pinsir comes out of Swalot's stomach to pinch Combusken's beak shut. Time runs out, but May has the most points remaining and moves on to the third stage. Anthony respectfully congratulates May on the win and wishes her luck in the next stage. The third stage match ups are soon revealed, and May will face off against Drew. In the third stage, May's Combusken and Skitty are up against Drew's Roselia and Flygon. May is surprised to see a Flygon, and Drew remarks that this match is its debut appearance. Roselia begins with a sparkling Petal Dance while Flygon flies right through it to attack. Skitty counters with Assist which comes out as Fire Spin and burns the opponents' combination. Combusken uses Sky Uppercut, but misses its target and falls back onto Skitty. Flygon uses Flamethrower and Roselia unleashes a Solar Beam towards their opponents while May has Combusken use Fire Spin to push the combined attacks away. Drew loses a lot of points because of that. Combusken uses Fire Spin again while Flygon counters with Sandstorm which blows the attack away. Skitty aims a Blizzard, though Roselia jumps on top of Flygon to fly away and dodge it. Putting her trust in its unpredictability, May orders an Assist attack from Skitty, which turns into a Vine Whip. She orders Combusken use the Vine Whip to jump high into the air. Roselia calls for a Magical Leaf which Skitty counters with Blizzard. Flygon uses Flamethrower, but it is exactly what May wanted to happen. May has Combusken follow the flames towards Flygon and lashes it with Sky Uppercut. With little time and even fewer points remaining, May can only hope for a knock out to win the round. She calls for Skitty to use Tackle and Combusken uses Quick Attack. Roselia replies with a Stun Spore that hits and paralyses the pair. Flygon finishes the match off with Steel Wing. The five minutes is up and Drew is declared the winner. May is upset by the loss, but puts on a brave face as she checks on her Pokémon. The crowd begins cheering for May and her wonderful performance, though the applause infuriates Harley who declares that there is no justice in the world. Drew faces Robert in the final stage, and he is losing by a lot of points. Milotic uses Twister while Claydol rushes through the Twister and attacks Masquerain and Roselia with Hyper Beam, before Milotic finished them off with Iron Tail. With the win, Robert becomes a Top Coordinator and wins the coveted Ribbon Cup. During the awards ceremony, May says to Drew that she's sorry he lost, but Drew tells her that there is always someone better. Later that night, an after-party takes place to celebrate the conclusion of the Hoenn Grand Festival. May sits down after eating a lot, looks behind her and wonders where the flashing lights are coming from. She locates the source, and it is Drew continuing to practice his Contest techniques. Drew remarks that Robert is also training, hence why he became the Top Coordinator. Drew explains that if May wants to become a Top Coordinator, she has to keep practicing and getting better. He admits that he looks forward to the next Grand Festival and also expects May to be there. He promptly walks off, leaving May speechless. Ash offers May a vanilla ice cream cone, but startles her in the process. May's mother, Caroline, realizes the pair were momentarily alone and suggests there might be a romantic connection. May sharply reminds her that she and Drew are just friends. She admits that Drew did give her something to consider however, admitting that she is planning on not giving up until she becomes a Top Coordinator. Caroline is very proud of her daughter's new ambition, but reminds May that now she has to support Ash as he tries to become the next Hoenn League Champion. Major events * May defeats Harley and advances to the second round of the Battle Stage. * Robert is revealed to own a Claydol. * Ash's Snorunt evolves into Glalie and masters Ice Beam. * May defeats Anthony and advances to the quarterfinals. * Drew is revealed to have obtained a Flygon. * Drew defeats May in the quarterfinals and advances to the semifinals. * Drew defeats his opponent in the semifinals and advances to the finals. * Robert defeats Drew in the finals, winning the Hoenn Grand Festival. * Robert receives the Ribbon Cup and becomes a Top Coordinator.